Edge of Fate
Edge of Fate is the thirty-third episode of Kamen Rider Slayer. It features Blain Gaskin's first transformation into the Bat Slash. Synopsis to be added Plot In 2000, Jem begins noticing that Blain has been acting strange. She runs into Talia who says that Blain won’t die, but he’ll be cured. Jem asks what he’ll be cured of. And Talia says the human disease. Talia then says that this is a good time to finish their fight. Talia transforms and so does Jem. They fight until it is broken up by Blain. Talia tries to strike Jem, but Blain accidentally mortally wounds her. She leaves and says that they’ll cross paths again one day. Fredrick meets with Mikal and Mikal thanks Fredrick. Mikal says if he needs anything, he’ll have no issue doing it. A flashback shows Mikal’s life being spared by Fredrick as the Slayer. Fredrick has been nursing Mikal back to health. Blain helps Jem and Fredrick move stuff. Blain cuts his finger and notices that he has slash blood. He tries to hide it, but Fredrick notices it. He points a gun at Blain and Jem tries to calm him down. Blain then feels pain on his neck again and transforms into the Bat slash. He then transforms back and runs off. In 2019, Blain and Blake run back to the store. Destini says that they have enough power to defeat every slash, why can’t they just fight the slash now. Cesar says that even if they tried, they don’t know how many slashes are left and that Talia could do a sneak attack. Their power barely matches Saint’s, Talia’s, or Mikal’s. Blain says that his power eclipses them, but he doesn’t know if he can transform anymore. He then reveals the box he retrieved. He says that he was going to give it to Talia, but he feels that Dawn is better suited for it. However, he says that he doesn’t remember how to open it. His slash side knows were the key is. He says that someone has to go back to his lair and retrieve it. He says that he’ll go, and Cesar says that he’ll come with. Josh asks Dawn to prom, and she says yes. Destini waits for Blake to ask her, but he doesn’t. Destini gets irritated. Cesar and Blain enter the lair and are confronted by Mikal and a group of slash. They fight them but become overwhelmed. Blain then tries to transform in Acid. It doesn’t work at first, but he finally transforms and defeats the slashes. He hesitates in killing Mikal, but Talia comes and interrupts them. Mikal fight a bit of his mind control enough to give Blain the key and cause a fire that explodes him and Talia. Blain and Cesar escape. Kaden discovers the burnt lair, but then notices that Talia is still alive. She tells him to lay low for a bit, while she finishes everyone. At the store, everyone celebrates their victory and Blake finally asks Destini to prom. She jokingly says no at first but says yes. Before he can use the key to open the box, Blain feels a pain in his neck and transforms into the bat slash. Josh then begins to remember and realizes that Blain killed his father. Josh transforms and chases after Blain. Cast to be added Forms Changes to be added Notes * As part of INTV Action, this episode aired alongside Power Rangers Knights of Virtue episode 33, Knighted. See Also * With You: Final Transformation - Counterpart in Kamen Rider Kiva * The Power of Love: The King's Anger - Counterpart in Kamen Rider Kiva * Finale: The Inheritors of Kiva - Counterpart in Kamen Rider Kiva